Baby? 2
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: This is the sequal to Baby? Please don't flame me.I clearly state that Duo is pregnant!(warnings: Rape, cursing, YOAI! And others i don't remember right now.
1. Default Chapter

"Solo! Put it down! NO not on the dog! Put it on the table. No don't bring it over here! Put that thing outside," Duo yelled at Solo as he carried around a toad.   
  
"Solo! Outside now," Duo said pointing outside. Solo just looked up at Duo with sad eyes.   
  
"But Daddy I want to keep it as a pet," Solo whined.  
  
"I'll make you a deal. Clean your room and keep it in a tank outside and we'll keep it," Duo said ruffling Solo's hair.   
  
"Thank you Daddy," Solo said carrying the toad outside to the tank. Duo just sighed and plopped down on the couch. Soon afterward Solo cam running back in covered in mud and jumped on top of Duo.   
  
"SOLO," Duo yelled before Solo covered Duo's mouth with a muddy hand. Solo just laughed at his dad's disgusted looking face.   
  
"Come play with me Daddy," Solo said jumping on Duo's legs. Duo just sighed and picked Solo up and carried him outside.   
  
"Come on Daddy the best mud is over there," Solo said pointing to a mud hole next to the swimming pool.   
  
"If it starts raining So we'll have to go in," Duo said setting Solo down.   
  
"Ok Daddy," Solo laughed sitting down in the mud.   
  
"Your father isn't going to like this," Duo said before he was hit in the face with a mud ball.   
  
"Oh I'm finding it quite funny actually," Heero said standing on the back porch.   
  
"Heero! When did you get home," Duo asked as mudded dripped off his face.   
  
"A few minuets ago," Heero answered.   
  
"PAAPA," Solo yelled running over to Heero.   
  
"Ahhh Solo you're all muddy," Heero cringed as Solo clung onto Heero's leg.   
  
"Come play with me and Daddy," Solo said grabbing Heero's pant leg and pulling him towards the mud hole. Once Heero was in range Duo picked up a handful of mud and rubbed into Heero's hair.   
  
  
  
"Thank you," Heero grimaced as mud dripped on to his face. Solo just laughed at his parents.   
  
"Oh you find that funny huh." Heero asked kneeling down. Solo just nodded and continued to laugh. Heero just put a handful of mud down Solo's shirt causing the small boy to scream.   
  
"Now about you love," Heero said pulling Duo down by his shirt. Duo slipped and landed with a smack in the mud on his back.   
  
"Solo get your father," Duo chuckled sitting up. Solo just laughed and threw a mud ball at Heero, landing right in his face.   
  
"Nice aim," Duo laughed.  
  
A few hours later Solo, Heero, and Duo were all covered from head to toe in mud. Unfortunately a crack of thunder interrupted their fun.  
  
"Come on So lets get up inside and cleaned up," Duo said picking up Solo.   
  
"Awe Daddy it isn't even raining," Solo whined.   
  
"No but its thundering," Heero said.   
  
"But," Solo objected.   
  
"Come on there's lots of stuff you can do inside," Duo said taking off his shoes before walking in the door. Duo carried Solo into the bathroom and stripped Solo's muddy clothes off. Duo then turned on the bathwater and plugged the drain.  
  
"Stay here while I get you some clean clothes," Duo said pulling off his mud covered shirt.   
  
"Oks Daddy," Solo said. Duo just smiled and walked out of the bathroom only to bump into Heero.   
  
"Woops sorry love," Duo said.   
  
"Where are you going," Heero asked.   
  
"To get Solo some clean clothes," Duo said walking into Solo's room and grabbing Solo some clean clothes.   
  
"After Solo's bath you and I can have a shower," Duo said kissing Heero passionately before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.   
  
"I hate it when he does that," Heero grumbled stripping down to his boxers.   
  
A few minuets later Duo and Solo emerged from the bathroom. Solo was asleep in Duo's arms as Duo carried Solo to his room. Heero felt his heart warm at the picture the two made. Once Duo had tucked Solo into bed he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Our turn," Duo said pulling Heero into the bathroom with him. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo and captured Duo's lips with his.   
  
"Let me turn the shower on so Solo won't hear us," Duo said breaking the kiss.   
  
"Duo your back is red," Heero said walking up behind his love.   
  
"Its from where I slipped outside," Duo shrugged.   
  
"I'm sorry about that," Heero apologized.   
  
"Its ok. It doesn't hurt," Duo said wrapping his arms around Heero's neck. Duo's lips met with Heero's again. Heero's hands set to work on removing Duo's mud covered jeans. Duo moaned into the kiss as the denim fell off his hips easily. Heero was glad Duo decided not to wear boxers today. Heero pushed Duo backwards into the shower's spray. Duo broke from the kiss long enough to breath and let Heero strip his boxers. Heero stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain around them.  
  
An hour later Duo and Heero laid in their bed sleeping off the after affects of their love making in the shower.  
  
"Daddy," Duo heard a small voice by the side of the bed.   
  
"What is it Solo," Duo asked with a yawn.   
  
"Are you dying," Solo asked squeezing a stuffed dinosaur.   
  
"No baby. What gave you that idea," Duo asked sitting up and lifting Solo on the bed before laying back down.   
  
"I heard sounds coming from the bathroom and I heard you scream." Solo said with watery eyes. Duo blushed a deep red.   
  
"No baby. Those were ummmm sounds of happiness and enjoyment," Duo blushed darker.   
  
"Did papa make you make those sounds," Solo asked. If Duo could blush darker he did.  
  
"Yes," Duo answered.   
  
"Why," Solo asked.   
  
"Because your father loves me and I love him and well...We share a special bond with each other that bond is one of the reasons we have you baby," Duo answered.   
  
"Swecial bond," Solo asked.   
  
"You'll understand when you're older So," Duo replied with another yawn.   
  
"Ok," Solo smiled hopping off the bed and walking out of the room.   
  
"What did Solo want," Heero asked wrapping an arm around Duo's bare waist and pulling him closer to Heero's naked body.  
  
"Basically he heard us in the shower and thought I was dying and I told him I wasn't and then Solo wanted to know what we were doing and I told him we were sharing a bond between us," Duo said in a rush.   
  
  
  
"He understood," Heero asked.   
  
"No...,but I said he would when he was older," Duo answered.   
  
"Oh....Ok," Heero said going back to sleep.  
  
The next day was Sunday. Duo spent half the day in his and Heero's room praying and reading the bible. Duo had committed more to God after the war and after Solo came into their lives. Heero had taken Solo to the park so they wouldn't disturb Duo's peace.  
  
"Papa," Solo said swinging his legs on the bench they were sitting at.   
  
  
  
"What Solo," Heero asked.   
  
"What's a pervnter," Solo asked.   
  
"Its a person who works to keep peace," Heero answered.   
  
"What the difference between your and Daddy's job," Solo asked.   
  
"Daddy is a field agent and I investigate the crimes bad people do," Heero answered.   
  
"What a fleed adgent," Solo asked.   
  
"A field agent is someone who goes out on the front line. They're close to the action," Heero answered.   
  
"Oh...are you smart Papa," Solo asked.   
  
"I like to think I am," Heero replied.   
  
"Nah. That's what he wants you to think. He's really as dumb as a brick," Duo said leaning against a tree that was by the park bench.   
  
"DADDY! Pick me up," Solo said standing on the park bench with arms raised up. Heero glared at his husband as the long haired man picked up their son.   
  
"Lighten up love. I was only kidding," Duo said balancing Solo on his hip.   
  
"I know, but where did you get this," Heero asked lightly touching a bruise on Duo's arm.   
  
"Work," Duo shrugged.   
  
"Papa. Does Daddy get hurt working as a fleed ad...adgent," Solo asked.   
  
"Sometimes yes," Heero replied brushing Duo's bangs from Duo's eyes.   
  
"I don't want Daddy to get hurt," Solo gasped.   
  
  
  
"Its a part of life So people get hurt," Duo said.   
  
"Will I ever get hurt," Solo asked.   
  
"Sometime when your father and I aren't around you might," Duo answered. Solo just nodded.   
  
"Lets go home you two," Duo said kissing Solo's cheek.   
  
"Can we play in the mud when we get home," Solo asked. Duo cringed and Heero smiled.   
  
"Not today, you have to clean your room like you promised your Daddy yesterday for letting you keep that toad," Heero said as they walked to the car.  
  
"But it got away," Solo objected.   
  
"A promise is a promise So," Duo said. Solo nodded and smiled.   
  
"Duo. I'll go pick up some lunch and you two go and start on that," Heero said walking to his car.   
  
"He just wants to get out of cleaning," Duo whispered to Solo. Solo just burst out laughing. Heero just rolled his eyes and got in his car. Duo loaded Solo into the back seat of his car before getting in himself. Once Duo was buckled Heero drove off and Duo drove off in the opposite direction.  
  
At home Duo and Solo were attempting to clean Solo's room with not much success.  
  
"Solo...put that in your toy box," Duo said as he made the bed.   
  
"Daddy I'm tired," Solo yawned as he put some toys in his toy box.   
  
  
  
"We'll be done in a minuet So and after lunch you can take a nap," Duo said putting Solo's stuffed dinosaur on the made bed.   
  
"Ok," Solo sighed.   
  
"Finish getting the toys out of the floor and I'll clean out from under the bed," Duo said sliding his upper body under the bed.   
  
"NO! DADDY," Solo yelled pulling on Duo's legs.   
  
"So....Solo what's wrong," Duo asked scrambling out from under the bed. Solo just latched onto Duo while he cried.   
  
"Baby what's wrong," Duo asked brushing Solo's unruly hair out of Solo's watery eyes.   
  
"The monsters almost got you," Solo sniffed.   
  
"Monsters," Duo asked. Solo nodded.   
  
"Awe. Solo...not even monsters can keep me from you," Duo said hugging his son close.   
  
"I lo.. love you Daddy," Solo sniffed.   
  
"And I love you and when Heero comes home we'll have him beat those monsters out from under your bed ok," Duo said wiping a lone tear from Solo's eye.   
  
"Alright," Solo said with a yawn.   
  
"How about you take a nap now while I finish up in your room," Duo suggested and Solo nodded. Duo picked Solo up and unmade the bed to lay the boy under the covers.   
  
"Don't forget Scales," Solo said reaching for his stuffed dinosaur.   
  
"Alright," Duo said tucking the green and yellow dinosaur under the covers with Solo. As soon as Solo was asleep Duo finished cleaning the room, glad Solo was as sound a sleeper as himself. Duo then turned out the lights and walked out the door, closing it but a crack. Duo heard the door open and close and knew Heero was home.  
  
'Good I need to talk to him.'Duo thought walking down stairs.  
  
"Where's Solo," Heero asked as he set the take out on the table.   
  
"Asleep...Heero he's convinced there's something under his bed," Duo said sitting down at the kitchen table.   
  
"What makes you say that," Heero asked.   
  
"Because when I was under the bed cleaning it out. Solo started grabbing at my legs and started crying. He said that monsters almost got me, but Heero there was nothing under the bed," Duo shook his head.   
  
"Its alright Duo...Samantha is going through the same thing at Quatre's house," Heero said sitting down by his love.   
  
  
  
"I guess...it just kinda scared me. He seemed so scared that I was going to be taken away from him," Duo said with a leap of his heart.   
  
  
  
"He'll out grow it," Heero said taking Duo's hand.   
  
  
  
"I hope so," Duo sighed. 


	2. goodbad news

*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
It was Monday when the sun seeped into the bedroom Duo and Heero shared. Unfortunately it was a work day. Heero got up at five to start getting ready for work and at 6:30 he woke Solo. At 7:30 they both woke Duo before they left. Duo, being a field agent, didn't have to go to work until 9:00,but Duo never showed up at 9:00.9:30 rolled around and still no Duo. Heero was beginning to worry. Duo loved his job and didn't miss it for hardly anything.10:00 no Duo. Finally really worried Heero went to Sally Po's office to request an early lunch to look for his koi.  
  
"Didn't you get the letter I just sent you," Sally asked.   
  
"What letter," Heero asked.   
  
"Duo called in sick at 8:38.He said he was so sick he could barely read the clock," Sally said.   
  
"Why didn't he call me," Heero asked himself.   
  
"If you need to go home and see your spouse I'll allow it, but just this one time Heero to check on one of my top field agents. Heero...don't tell anyone I did this or people will think I've gone soft," Sally said.   
  
"Thank you Mrs. Po," Heero said.   
  
"Call me if its serious," Sally yelled as Heero ran out of the office.  
  
'Why didn't he CALL me? Why didn't he call ME?'Heero's mind shouted at him as he ran for his car. The car's sound system blared in his ears as Heero drove away from the Preventrer's building. It didn't take very long for Heero to drive home considering that he used every back road and trick he knew to get home as fast as possible. He was home before he knew it.  
  
"Duo? Duo where are you," Heero yelled as he walked into the house. Heero walked up the steps taking two at a time.   
  
"Duo," Heero called again. Nothing. Heero opened his and Duo's room and saw his love laying on the bed in a pair of black jeans and socks.   
  
"Duo," Heero whispered walking up to his love's side. Nothing. Heero reached down to check Duo's temp.  
  
'Shit he's burning up.'Heero thought reaching over and flipping on the fan to attempt to cool Duo's body down.  
  
"Duo...Duo wake up," Heero said shaking Duo. All Heero got in reply was a whimper.   
  
"Please Duo wake up. I've got to get you cooled down," Heero said shaking Duo again.  
  
"Heero....Its cold already," Duo shivered.   
  
"Duo. Your body is burning up," Heero said noticing a sheen of sweat on Duo's body. Duo didn't reply. Heero just picked Duo and carried him into the bathroom. Heero ran a luke warm tub of water and stripped Duo of his clothes before laying him in the tub.   
  
"Mmmm...Its cold," Duo shivered before sinking under the water. Heero put a hand behind Duo's head and pulled him above water. A few minuets later the water had lost any warmth and Duo shivered even more.  
  
'His body is still hot.'Heero thought picking Duo up out of the water and carrying his dripping form back to the bedroom.   
  
"Come on Duo...You have to help me I can't do this on my own," Heero said laying Duo on the bed and covering him with a blanket.   
  
"Go...Gomen nasai," Duo said.   
  
"Nothing to apologize for. I just want you to get well," Heero said stroking Duo's bangs out of his face.   
  
"Heero...I'm...I'm going to throw up," Duo said getting out of bed and running to the bathroom. Around 12:00 Duo's fever had broken and around 12:30 he was sleeping soundly. Heero sighed as he watched the steady rise and fall of Duo's chest.   
  
"You must be working to hard love. You don't normally get sick," Heero said running his hand through Duo's bangs.   
  
"Been sick for a couple of weeks now," Duo mumbled.   
  
"I didn't know that. Why didn't you say something," Heero asked sitting by Duo on the bed. Duo's eyes fluttered opened as violet met Persian blue.   
  
"You were busy with work and Solo and so was I. It didn't seem important at the time," Duo shrugged.   
  
"Your health is important to me," Heero said.   
  
"That's good to know," Duo smiled.   
  
"Duo...You mean more than the world to me. I love you and Solo with all of my being. Even if you feel a sting from a scratch I want to know. I care for you so much Duo. I never thought I could feel this," Heero said lacing his hand with Duo's.   
  
"You're very poetic did you know that," Duo said.   
  
"To some degree," Heero said bending down to capture Duo's lips.   
  
"Careful Yuy. You wouldn't want to get sick too," Duo laughed.   
  
"I don't get sick," Heero smirked.   
  
"Oh that so Mr. Perfect Solider," Duo asked.   
  
"That's so," Heero smiled.   
  
"I'll just take your word for it. I'm to weak to beat the crap out of you," Duo chuckled.   
  
"You wouldn't last 1 minuet in the ring with me," Heero snorted.   
  
"On contraire. I've lasted 4 years in the ring with you remember," Duo said holding up his wedding band.   
  
"I remember," Heero said taking his love's hand and kissing the platinum band around the finger.   
  
"I love you," Duo said.   
  
"I love you," Heero replied.   
  
"Sorry to break the mood, but Heero I'm freezing! What'd you do open a window," Duo asked snuggling deeper into the blankets.   
  
"Actually I did," Heero said raising form the bed to close the window.   
  
"I can't wait until Saturday," Duo smiled.   
  
"Why," Heero asked.   
  
"Its Valentines and I already got you something," Duo said.   
  
"What'd you get me," Heero asked sitting on the bed.   
  
"I can't tell you," Duo said.   
  
"Well fine. I won't tell you what I got you," Heero said.   
  
"Not fair, Duo laughed.   
  
"You'll just have to wait until Saturday," Heero said.   
  
"I guess," Duo smiled. "Until then get in bed and keep me warm," Duo winked.   
  
"I'll do more than that," Heero smirked. Duo just raised an eye brow as Heero stripped his shirt and crawled into bed.  
  
That night Duo and Heero lay asleep in bed. It had taken Duo a while to drift off to sleep. Earlier after Heero had woken up from their "bed time" Heero called a doctor and scheduled Duo an appointment. Duo disliked doctors they usually had bad news and cost a lot of money.  
  
Duo took a minuet after he opened his eyes, unsure of what woke him. Duo was beginning to think he'd imagined he'd heard something until he heard it again. Duo sat up in bed when he heard a faint sob. Duo grabbed some sweat pants and slipped them on before walking out of the bedroom. Duo stood silent in the hall listening for the sound again. Duo was really beginning to think he was dreaming until he heard the sob again.  
  
'Solo.'Duo realized walking into his son's room. Solo sat on his bed holding his stuffed dinosaur. With the aid of the moon Duo could see tears running down Solo's cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Solo what's wrong," Duo asked wrapping his arms around the crying boy.   
  
"There're going to get me when I fall awleep," Solo sobbed.   
  
"Who baby," Duo asked rubbing a hand up and down Solo's back.   
  
"Monsters," Solo whispered.   
  
"I won't let them get you," Duo said.   
  
"But how? Ev...evewy time I slweep they come out," Solo sniffed.   
  
"Would it help if you slept with me and Papa," Duo asked. Solo nodded. Duo picked Solo up and carried him back into his and Heero's room. Duo laid Solo in the bed and laid himself down once Solo was snuggled under the blankets. Once Duo was comfortable Solo clung on to him like a life line. Heero cracked open an eye to see what the warmth by him was. Heero saw Duo staring back, then Heero felt the little body by him move. Heero looked down to see Solo snuggled up against Duo's chest.   
  
"Why," Heero mouthed to Duo.   
  
"Monsters," Duo mouthed back with a shrug. Heero smiled down at his son, while wrapping an arm around Duo's waist, keeping both of his loved ones close.  
  
  
  
That morning Duo went to work even though he was sick, but not as sick as he felt yesterday morning. Heero made sure Duo would remember the doctor appointment by writing notes over everything even the shower head. Duo marveled at how persistent his love was. Heero would kill him if he forgot so he set his alarm on his watch and went to work  
  
"Come on guys! Lets wrap this up I have a doctors appointment to keep," Duo said over the car radio as he rounded a corner to quickly chasing the red firebird in front of him.   
  
"Duo slow down before you plow into a building," Wufei replied from the passenger seat.   
  
"That was only once! They were going to remodel anyway so I helped out," Duo snorted.   
  
"Idiot watch the light," Wufei shouted as Duo ran a red light.   
  
"Woops," Duo shrugged.   
  
"MAXWELL DON'T GET YOUR PARTNER KILLED," Sally boomed over the radio. Duo made a face and laughed at Wufei's slight blush.   
  
"Rodger that," Duo said into the radio.   
  
"DUO LEFT," Wufei yelled as the red car made a sudden turn. Duo turned the wheel and skidded before turning left.   
  
"I LOVE THIS CAR," Duo yelled.   
  
"I'm going to be sick if you don't slow down," Wufei said.   
  
"Awe come on I'm only going 120,"Duo laughed.  
  
"Duo! He's heading east! Keep chasing him and we'll set up a road block," Trowa said over the radio.   
  
"Thanks T-man," Duo said weaving through traffic.   
  
"DUO! Highway," Wufei yelled as the red car turned onto the hiway.   
  
"Duo! The block is set up. Just lead him home," Trowa said over the radio.   
  
"Baby's coming home," Duo said over the radio.   
  
"Rodger that," Trowa replied.   
  
"This is fun! I Love my Job," Duo yelled as he chased the red car right to the road block.   
  
"Looks like the police decided to help on this one," Wufei snorted.   
  
"They're just jealous cause we caught the terriost before they did," Duo laughed as the man ran into the road block.   
  
"Gotcha," Duo whispered as he watched Trowa grab the man out of the car and arrest him.   
  
"That was fun," Duo yelled climbing out of the car. Wufei just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well...I'll be back later I have an appointment to keep and if Heero finds out I skipped he'll eat me for dinner," Duo smiled shaking Trowa's hand as Trowa locked the terriost in the back seat of his car.   
  
"You better get. You have 5 minuets to get there on time," Wufei laughed as Duo looked at his watch before running off to his car yelling, "DAMNIT!"  
  
Duo sat impatiently in the doctor's office waiting for his O.K. to leave and get back to work.  
  
"Duo! Hey!" Duo turned around to see a familiar face.   
  
"Dr. Haley? What are you doing here," Duo asked shaking the woman's hand as she rounded the desk.   
  
"Well they got the results back on why you're sick and they wanted me to tell you...considering," Dr. Haley smiled.   
  
"Considering what," Duo asked with a raised eye brow.   
  
"Duo...have you ever talked to Heero about having another baby," Dr. Haley asked.   
  
"Noooo...why," Duo asked.   
  
  
  
"Because....Duo...you're pregnant. again," Dr. Haley smiled.  
  
"Wha...wh.......what," Duo stammered standing up.   
  
"You're pregnant Duo," Dr. Haley said again.   
  
"This can't be....I can't be!....no...no...no...NO," Duo yelled.   
  
"Duo calm down it'll be alright," Dr. Haley said.   
  
"You don't understand! Heero's going to freaking kill me. We can't have another," Duo yelled.   
  
"He won't freak Duo....look why don't you just go on home and think about this," Dr. Haley said standing up.   
  
"I can't go home. I work today," Duo said feeling his legs turn weak.   
  
"Well here.....there's a doctor's note saying for you to go home and rest," Dr. Haley said handing Duo the note.   
  
"Now Doc...you know as well as I...I'm not going to use this. I'll probably just throw it away outside your office here," Duo said trying to return some humor into his mood.   
  
"Well it was worth a try...Just take it easy Duo," Dr. Haley said as Duo left the office.   
  
"Whatever," Duo waved over his shoulder.  
  
'This can't happen! Not again....What will I tell Heero? What will I tell Solo? God give me strength.'Duo thought getting in his car and driving back to work. 


	3. sleep

Duo sat at his desk writing up the report on the day he'd just finished. Everyone was careful around him. He wasn't wearing a smile and many times when he was asked what was wrong he just ignored them. Duo stared at the finished report.  
  
'Hit send and you can go home!...Hit send and you have to go home to Heero and tell him what the doctors said when he gets home....decisions decisions.'Duo thought drumming his fingers.  
  
'Damn it all! I'm being a chicken!'Duo thought hitting send. The report sent and Duo shut down the computer before grabbing up his stuff and walking to the door. Duo drove home in silence. He picked Solo up from school. Duo hardly realized so much time had passed when he ended up driving into the drive way at home.  
  
'Good Heero's not home yet...I get a few minuets to compose myself before.'Duo thought getting out of the car and walking up the steps and into the house.  
  
"Daddy play with me," Solo said as Duo dropped his stuff on the couch.  
  
"Not now baby. I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep for a while. When Papa gets home....tell him to come and get me," Duo said walking up the stairs and into his and Heero's room. Duo laid on his stomach on the bed and pillowed his head in his arms before he started to cry.'This can't be happening again.'Duo thought. A few minuets later when Duo had drifted off to sleep a soft knock sounded on the door.  
  
"Duo," Heero said at the door.   
  
"Its open," Duo said.   
  
"Duo what's going on. I didn't see you at work and Solo said you were tired," Heero said sitting down on the bed next to Duo's legs.   
  
"Sorry...its just been a long day," Duo said lifting his face from his arms to look at Heero.   
  
"Duo!? Why've you been crying," Heero asked wiping a new tear from Duo's eye. Duo sighed and decided now was a good time as any.   
  
"Heero....God this is harder than I thought," Duo smiled.   
  
"Duo tell me what's going on," Heero insisted.   
  
"I...I'm....pregnant," Duo said with new tears.  
  
"Duo...don't cry. That's great news love," Heero said hugging Duo close.   
  
"You aren't going to freak out on me," Duo smiled returning the hug.   
  
"No," Heero replied.   
  
"I was worried you were," Duo said.   
  
"Its that why you were crying," Heero asked pulling Duo away to look at him.   
  
"That and...God how could this happen again," Duo asked tears flowing down his cheeks.   
  
"I don't know love, but it truly is amazing," Heero said.   
  
"I guess," Duo smiled. Heero leaned forward and kissed Duo softly.   
  
"Is Daddy alright now," Solo asked from the bedroom door.   
  
"Yeah baby I'm ok," Duo said.   
  
"Can we play now," Solo asked.   
  
"Sure," Duo said.   
  
"Yay...but can Papa play too," Solo asked. Duo glanced at Heero quickly.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Heero said.   
  
"Yay," Solo jumped.   
  
"I'm going to get a shower first alright So," Duo said.   
  
"Alwight," Solo said running down the hall. Duo kissed Heero on the cheek and got up with Heero by his side.   
  
"When are we going to tell Solo," Heero asked.   
  
"When ever the time is right," Duo shrugged. Heero simply nodded and followed Duo out of the room.  
  
Duo stood in the shower and let the water flow over him.  
  
'I've got to get it together.'Duo thought turning off the water. He quickly dried off and threw on his white jeans. Duo looked himself over in the mirror.  
  
'Hair.?'Duo thought taking his brush he stared working on untangling the long chestnut mass. Once the task was finished Duo found a green, baggy, long sleeved shirt and pulled it on. Duo shrugged at his reflection in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. It was a little hot in the house so Duo pulled the sleeves on his shirt up. Duo stopped on the last step to smile at his husband and son rolling around on the carpet. Heero ended up with Solo sitting on his stomach. Duo couldn't help but laugh at the two.  
  
"Daddy," Solo yelled running into Duo's waiting arms. Duo picked Solo up and carried him back to where Heero now laid on his stomach watching. Duo set Solo down so he could lay by Heero's side. Their bodies made a V shape on the carpet and Solo ended up sitting on Duo's back.   
  
"Miss me," Duo asked nuzzling Heero's neck.   
  
"Always," Heero replied. Solo just looked with bright eyes at his parents actions.   
  
"Ewww," Solo laughed as Duo and Heero shared a small kiss. Duo and Heero both laughed.   
  
"You're silly So," Duo said.   
  
"I wonder where he gets it," Heero smirked nudging Duo.   
  
"Hey! Be nice," Duo smiled.   
  
"Daddy give me a horsy back ride," Duo said kicking Duo in the sides.   
  
"Solo don't kick your dad," Heero scolded.   
  
"But I's want a horsy back ride," Solo whined.   
  
"Later So. Its been a long day and I don't have enough energy to give Horsey back rides right now," Duo said. Solo just whined.   
  
"Come on Solo be fair," Heero said. Solo just looked at Heero with watery eyes and a trembling lower lip.   
  
"You've been spending way too much time with your dad," Heero said.   
  
"Solo why don't you see if Papa will give you a ride," Duo suggested. Heero just sighed.   
  
"Will you Papa," Solo asked.   
  
"Sure, but if I wake up with a crick I'll tickle you to death," Heero said as Solo crawled on Heero's back. Duo just laughed and watched the two play around. A few minuets later Heero collapsed down in his original spot on the flood.   
  
"First thing tomorrow...I'm going to the gym," Heero panted.   
  
"Have fun," Duo smiled Heero just stuck his tongue out at Duo.  
  
That night Duo laid awake staring at the ceiling. Solo lay snuggled asleep against the sleeping Heero. Duo ached for Heero's arms wrapped around him, but of course that wasn't going to happen tonight. Duo sighed and turned on his side to ignore the sleeping pair. Shini shifted in his sleep down by Duo's feet. Duo smiled remembering when he first got Shini. Duo had argued about letting the dog sleep in the bed with them. Duo sighed again.  
  
'I'm not going to get any sleep tonight.'Duo thought sliding out of the bed. Duo gently opened the door and walked down the stairs after closing the bedroom door. Duo sat down on the couch and rested his elbows against his knees and his face in his hands.  
  
'What's wrong with me?'Duo asked himself.'I guess my emotions are already over reacting. But why do I feel depressed? Heero didn't react badly. Solo not knowing isn't bothering me. Then what's wrong?'Duo was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something lean on his leg.'Shini? How'd he get out. I could of sworn I shut the door unless someone got up.'Duo looked up to see Heero standing on the last step, leaning up against the wall staring. Once Heero knew he was noticed he walked over to the couch and sat down by Duo.  
  
"How long have you been up," Heero asked. Duo looked at the clock on the DVD player.  
  
"About 5 hours," Duo shrugged.   
  
"Couldn't sleep," Heero asked.   
  
"No and I don't know why either," Duo sighed rubbing his hands over his face.   
  
"Is something bothering you," Heero asked.   
  
"I don't know," Duo sighed again.   
  
"It may just be shock," Heero said squeezing Duo's thigh.   
  
"Maybe, but Heero do me a favor and don't think I'm weak for this either," Duo said.   
  
"You're the strongest person I know. You'll never be weak to me. Whatever you want I'll do," Heero replied.   
  
"Hold me," Duo asked. Duo was answered by two strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him close to Heero's chest.   
  
"This is what was bothering me," Duo said feeling very tired all of the sudden.   
  
"What was," Heero asked.   
  
"It was bothering me not to have your arms around me and that's how I feel safe enough to fall asleep," Duo yawned.   
  
"Why didn't you say something then," Heero asked.   
  
  
  
"I couldn't say anything with Solo there," Duo answered.   
  
"We're going to have to get him a nightlight or something because he won't be able to sleep with us much longer," Heero said.   
  
"True," Duo smiled finally letting sleep take him. 


	4. Bullets

*~*~*~*2 Weeks Later*~*~*~*  
  
Duo lay on the couch watching Solo play with blocks.  
  
~Ring Ring~  
  
Duo was rude fully snapped out of his daze and sat up to grab the ringing phone.  
  
~Ring Ring~  
  
"Hello," Duo answered.   
  
"Duo! Get down to B.A.L Hospital now," Wufei yelled into the phone.   
  
"What's up," Duo asked.  
  
"The terriost we caught a few weeks ago broke out. We need your help," Wufei yelled.   
  
"Why the hospital," Duo asked.   
  
"Cause A.) I'm up here with Sally for her check-up and B.)..you need your under cover clothing," Wufei said.   
  
"Let me drop Solo off at Quatre's and I'll be there in 20-25 minuets," Duo said.   
  
"See you then," Wufei said hanging up the phone.23 minuets later Duo stepped out of the car wearing black leather pants and a silver mesh shirt, Duo's cross hidden in the fabric. Many chains hung around Duo's still thin waist, cut off gloves decorated his hands and black knee high boots topped the whole outfit off.  
  
"A night club at 8:00pm.How quaint," Duo smirked.   
  
"Look no one is asking you to fuck him just get him out of there," Wufei growled.   
  
"How do you even know he's into guys," Duo asked undoing his hair.   
  
"Because he raped his cell mate," Wufei answered.   
  
"Well if he liked that...then he'll love me," Duo chuckled tying his hair into a ponytail.   
  
"Now with your ear piece I'll be able to hear and tell you what to do," Wufei said. "Ok.. See ya in a sec," Duo said walking into the club. Instantly Duo's nose was assaulted by the smell of smoke, alcohol, and sex.  
  
'Heero is going to kill me for exposing the baby to this.'Duo thought looking around.  
  
"See anything," Wufei asked through the communicator.   
  
"Nothing yet. If Heero kills me for exposing myself to this. I'll come back and haunt you till you die," Duo replied.   
  
"Heero won't find out if you keep focused," Wufei said.   
  
"Alright...wait. I found our man," Duo said noticing a table in the far corner with one occupant. Duo strolled up to the bar tender and told him to turn on the music and get out. Of course the bar tender argued until Duo discreetly showed his Preventer badge and told him the situation. A few hours later Duo ran out of the club with his gun drawn.  
  
"Geeze Wufei why didn't you tell me he was afraid of God? He took one look at my cross and freaked out," Duo yelled.   
  
"I thought you knew," Wufei yelled back.   
  
"NOooo I didn't," Duo yelled. Suddenly the night club's door was blown off its hinges with a bang.   
  
"I think I made him mad," Duo smirked drawing his gun up. The terrorist kicked open the hanging door and Duo pulled the trigger.  
  
*SNAP*  
  
'BLANK!'Duo eyes widened before he was shot in the arm knocking the gun from his hands. Duo grabbed the dagger out of his boot and threw it right into the man's head. Not killing him but probably causing serious brain damage. Duo knelt down panting and holding his arm and stomach.   
  
"Damn it Duo! Why didn't you shoot him" Wufei asked running up to Duo.   
  
"He knew who I was," Duo whispered.   
  
"What," Wufei asked.   
  
"He knew who I fucking was and pocketed my ammo clip from my gun," Duo yelled.   
  
"I'm sorry I," Wufei stammered.   
  
"I was lucky I wasn't fucking killed Chang! You didn't even call for back-up, because you didn't want your ass in the fire! You're weak Chang! Weak," Duo yelled. Duo got up and stormed off to his car, driving off leaving Wufei in the dust and the terrorist.  
  
Heero walked into the house noticing a light trail of blood leading to his and Duo's bedroom.  
  
"GOD DAMN IT," Heero heard Duo yell inside the bedroom. Heero bolted in the room to see Duo sitting on the bed with towels laying around him. A first-aid laying on Duo's lap and a scalpel in hand.   
  
"What the hell Duo," Heero asked.   
  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Duo gritted.   
  
"You need help," Heero asked.   
  
"I'll need help stitching this up," Duo said pulling a bullet from his arm.   
  
"I'll see what I can do," Heero said sitting down on the bed next to Duo.   
  
"It needs to be cleaned, then stitched," Duo gritted as Heero grabbed under the wound.   
  
"Do we not have any numbing medicine," Heero asked.   
  
"Nope, Never refilled it after you were shot in the stomach," Duo hissed as Heero put Iodine on the wound.   
  
"We need to put that on our list of things to do," Heero said pulling out a sterile needle from the first aid kit.   
  
"That and about 100 other things and on top of that list we should put to tell Solo," Duo said.   
  
"We'll tell him later tonight, "Heero said.   
  
"SON OF A BITCH!THAT HURTS YUY," Duo yelled as Heero cleaned the inside of the wound. Heero blew on it to help subside the sting.   
  
"This might hurt a little more," Heero said as he set aside the cleaning swabs and started stitching up the wound. Duo only groaned and bit his fist to keep from vocalizing his complaints.   
  
"Done," Heero said after 8 stitches.   
  
"That all," Duo asked looking down at Heero's handy work.   
  
"Yeah...Duo you smell like smoke and beer. Where have you been," Heero asked looking at Duo's clothing.   
  
"The terrorist we bagged a couple of weeks ago broke out after raping his cell mate and we cornered him at a club and if we just barged into the club it would put innocents at risk so I went in under cover while Wufei waited outside doing nothing. Well anyway I got the people out of there and then was proceeding to chat it up with this guy. Ya know make him think I was interested in him, well like he gets a look at my cross and starts freaking out. Wufei had neglected to tell me that the dude was terrified of God. SOooo he freaks out and starts shooting and I tired to return fire only to discover I had no ammo and the guy shot me and I ended up pulling out my dagger and nailing the sucker in the head. Not killing him but making him stupid. All the while the dude knew who I was he had pocketed my ammo and later did I realize it was Wufei's fucking mission to return him back into the holding area. He really pissed me off by making me do his dirty work," Duo growled.   
  
"He could be demoted for this," Heero said.   
  
"Yeah well he's the only good partner there is since you got promoted," Duo shrugged. Heero just shook his head.   
  
"I need a shower before Solo gets home. I don't want him to smell me," Duo said standing up.   
  
"Where is Solo," Heero asked.  
  
"Quatre's bringing him back. I had to drop him off while I went to work," Duo said leaving the room.   
  
"Alright," Heero said.  
  
'Wufei...Damn you.'Heero thought curling his fists up.  
  
"Does it hurt," Solo asked poking Duo's arm.   
  
"It does when you poke it Solo. Quit," Duo said.   
  
"Who hurt you," Solo asked.   
  
"A bad person," Duo answered.   
  
"Will the bad person hurt you again," Solo asked.   
  
"No baby not this one," Duo answered.   
  
"Will a different bad person hurt you," Solo asked.   
  
"Maybe," Duo replied.   
  
"Hey Solo lighten up will ya," Duo asked as soon as Solo's mouth opened for him to ask another question.   
  
"Alwight," Solo sighed.   
  
"Should we tell him now," Heero whispered to Duo.   
  
"I guess now's as good as any time," Duo replied.   
  
"Hey Solo come here baby," Duo said Solo moved from his seat on the couch and sat on Duo's lap.   
  
"Umm...I don't know how to tell him Heero," Duo chuckled.   
  
"Tell me what, "Solo asked.   
  
"Solo....we're going to have a baby," Heero said.   
  
  
  
"WEALLY? Is the st.. stoke going to bring it. Sam said that babies come from the stoke," Solo replied.   
  
"No...the baby is in me," Duo said.   
  
"How? You're to small to fit a baby in," Solo said.   
  
"I'll get bigger," Duo shrugged.   
  
"Why," Solo asked.  
  
"Because the baby is growing in me," Duo replied.   
  
"Does it hurt," Solo asked.   
  
"Not at all," Duo chuckled.   
  
"Wow," Solo nodded.   
  
"See that wasn't so hard," Heero whispered to Duo.   
  
"You say that now," Duo replied.   
  
"Daddy...can I go see Sam tomorrow. I want to tell her that your baby isn't coming from the stoke," Solo asked.   
  
"After day-care you can," Duo said.   
  
"What if she wants pwoof," Solo asked.   
  
"Then in 8 months and 1 week she'll have her proof," Heero answered.   
  
"Alwight," Solo smiled.   
  
"Alright So...Its bedtime," Duo said scooping the small child up into his arms.   
  
"But I don't wanna go to sweep," Solo yawned.   
  
"Sure ya do," Duo laughed.   
  
"Can you and Papa read to me tonight," Solo asked.   
  
"If that's what you want," Heero replied walking by Duo to Solo's room.   
  
"I do," Solo replied.   
  
"Alright then," Heero smiled tapping Solo's nose as they entered Solo's room. Duo quickly changed Solo into his bed clothes and let Heero read him the story. Soon afterwards Solo was asleep curled against the green stuffed dinosaur with his nightlight glowing over his features.   
  
"Come on before I get clumsy and wake him," Duo whispered into Heero's ear pulling him out of the bedroom.   
  
"Heero...I'm a little bit afraid of having this baby," Duo said once Heero and Duo were in their own bedroom.   
  
"I mean Solo gave us such a problem. What if this one is worse," Duo asked letting Heero's arms wrap around him.   
  
"It was our first. Its always hard with the first," Heero said.   
  
"I guess," Duo shrugged.   
  
"Don't fret over it love. Things will all work out for the better," Heero said rubbing Duo's back.   
  
"Yeah," Duo agreed. Heero released his hold to pull his clothes off sept for his boxers and Duo did the same. Heero crawled into bed and Duo snuggled up against his chest.   
  
"Now go to sleep and don't fret over it love," Heero said holding Duo close as they both drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Drunken haze

*~*~*5 Weeks Later*~*~*~*  
  
Duo and Solo were on the couch watching TV waiting up for Heero to get home from an anniversary party.  
  
  
  
"Daddy can I go to Sam's house tonight," Solo asked.   
  
"Call and ask Uncle Quat," Duo answered glancing at his watch.  
  
'9:45.Its not to late.'Duo thought as Solo cam back into the room with the phone.  
  
"Daddy. Uncle Quat wants your O.K. and then he'll come and get me," Solo said handing the phone to Duo.  
  
"Quat,its ok if he goes over....No I haven't heard from him. I'm still waiting....Yeah, I know I should go to sleep,but I can't sleep unless I know He's safe...Thanks Quatre...Yeah I'll have Solo wait for you....Alright Bye Quat," Duo said into the phone.   
  
  
  
"Go get your stuff ready and wait for Uncle Quat at the door," Duo said picking the phone back up and dialing Heero's cell. No answer.   
  
"Daddy Uncle Quat is here," Solo yelled from the front door.   
  
"Be good So," Duo yelled as the door shut.   
  
At 11:20pm Duo was about to give up on Heero and go look for him when he heard laughing at the door followed by the door bell ringing. Duo ran to the door and flung it open to see Relena holding up a very drunk Heero.   
  
"What the hell," Duo asked as Relena hauled the drunk boy in.   
  
"Heero has zero acohol tollerance," Relena laughed, not so sober herself.   
  
"What happened," Duo asked helping Relena set Heero down on the couch.   
  
"Well Sally and Trowa bet him to a drinking game. Heero won, but his system reacted badly and the result is what you have here popping the buttons off his shirt," Relena said moving to the door.   
  
"Well thanks for bringing him home," Duo said Relena just nodded and left.   
  
"Heero.. what am I suppose to do with you," Duo sighed.   
  
"Hey Duo," Heero said standing up and his shirt falling off.   
  
"What Heero," Duo asked backing up from Heero.   
  
"I want you," Heero said huskily.   
  
"No Heero you're drunk," Duo shook his head.   
  
"I may be drunk, but I'm not going to let you tell me what I can and can't have," Heero said, his temper showing.   
  
"I said no Heero," Duo barked as Heero advanced towards him.   
  
"I heard you, but I'm not listening to you," Heero said backing Duo up into a wall.   
  
"Heero stop it," Duo said as Heero started taking Duo's shirt off.   
  
"No," Heero replied. Duo just hauled back and punched Heero in the face hoping to knock some sence into the boy. Heero just glared.   
  
"Mistake number 1 love," Heero said punching Duo in return. Duo bit his tongue and almost choked on the metallic tast of blood trickling down his throat and chin.   
  
"That's your first lesson," Heero said kissing his way down Duo's neck.   
  
"Stop it Heero," Duo said.   
  
"You're mine," Heero said. Duo shoved Heero away as hard as he could sending the boy back. As soon as the chance was given Duo ran towards the stairs. Near the middle step Heero grabbed Duo's ankel tripping him.   
  
"Let go," Duo yelled. Heero just held Duo down as he came to the top of the stairs and pulled Duo up behind him with Duo's ankel.   
  
"HEERO LET GO," Duo yelled.   
  
"Shut up Baka," Heero ordered.   
  
"NO LET GO," Duo yelled trying to kick his way free. Before Duo noticed, he was dragged into his and Heero's bedroom. Heero shut the door and let Duo's ankel go. Duo scrambeled up and bolted towards the door to be cut short by Heero blocking his path.   
  
"Don't do this Heero," Duo said trying to reason with his drunk and lust driven love. Duo just earned a slap across his already bruised cheek.   
  
"Shut up," Heero ordered forcefully pressing his lips to Duo's. As soon as Heero slipped his tongue into Duo's mouth, Duo bit the intruder causing Heero to growl. Heero pulled away and wipped blood from his chin.   
  
"Mistake number 2 love," Heero said raking his nails down Duo's bare chest leaving red trails in their wake.   
  
  
  
"Heero. Stop it please," Duo pleaded as blood flowed.   
  
"Shut up," Heero yelled throwing Duo onto the bed, and tugging DUo's pants off.   
  
"Very pretty," Heero said licking the blood from Duo's neck. Duo just wimpered as Heero ground his hips into Duo's. Heero then stripped his clothes. He quickly reached into the bedside tabel's drawer and pulled out a tube of lube.   
  
"My pretty Duo," Heero said squeezing the lubricant onto his fingers.   
  
  
  
"Heero.Stop," Duo whimpered as Heero shoved one finger inside Duo's body. Heero only growled and bit Duo's inner thigh. Heero then pushed in another finger and then another. Fucking Duo with three fingers. Once Heero thought Duo was streched enough he withdrew his fingers and lifted one of Duo's legs over his shoulder. Duo whimpered as Heero slowly thrust in to him. Heero at first was slow and steady, but the rhythm sped to a frantic rate. Heero thrust in and out frantically while silent tears streamed down Duo's face. Heero stopped suddenly and came inside Duo, filling Duo with his seed.   
  
"I love you, Duo," Heero said pulling himself out of Duo before collasping. Duo turned to his side and held himself, listening to Heero's steady breathing. Once Duo was sure Heero was out cold, he craweld out of bed and walked to the bathroom where he proceeded to take a shower. Once Duo finished he dressed himself in a pair of black pants, a white t-shirt, and a lose blue denim button up shirt, left undone. Duo quickly did his hair and put on his socks and shoes before running down the stairs to the phone.  
  
"Hello Quatre," DUo said with a shaky voice.   
  
"Duo?! What's wrong," Quatre asked.   
  
"Heero came home drunk and...Oh God...he beat me and fucked me," Duo sobbed.   
  
"Where's Heero now," Quatre asked   
  
"He's passed out," Duo answered.   
  
"I'm coming to get you, You aren't staying there tonight," Quatre said.   
  
"Hurry Quatre," Duo said.   
  
"I'm on my way," Quatre replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*  
  
"He scared the hell out of me Quat," Duo said shifting the ice pack on his cheek.   
  
"You're lucky. He could of killed you. You're also lucky that none of these scratches need stitches,"Quatre sighed putting the first-aid kit up.   
  
"Quatre....I'm afraid...I'm afraid he hurt the baby," Duo choked out.   
  
"Lay down for a second," Quatre said walking up to the couch.   
  
"What are you going to do," Duo asked layed down.   
  
"I'll tell you in a minuet," Quatre said kneeling down by the couch and lifting Duo's white shirt off of Duo's slightly swollen abdomen. Duo laid still as Quatre laid a hand on Duo's abdomen and reached his soul out to feel the unborn child resting in Duo's body. A small smile spread across Quatre's lips as he pulled his hand back and pulled Duo's shirt back down.   
  
"The baby is fine, Duo," Quatre smiled.   
  
"Thank you Quat," Duo said as tears ran down his cheeks.   
  
"You're welcome, but you need to go home and talk with Heero," Quatre said.   
  
"You're right," Duo said standing up.   
  
"Are you alright," Quatre asked as Duo wavered on his feet.   
  
"Yeah. I just stood to fast," Duo smiled.   
  
"Ok," Quatre replied, still worried.   
  
"Solo! We're leaving," Duo yelled.  
  
Heero groaned flipping himself onto his back. "Oww my head," Heero moaned.  
  
'How'd I get here? ...Oh God.'Heero thought looking over to the vacant spot at his side.  
  
'Duo?!'Heero thought, his photographic memory coming to haunt him.'Oh Shit.'Heero thought remembering his actions last night. Heero scrambeled out of bed and pulled on some near by clothes. Heero ran down the stairs seeing Duo and Solo walk into the house before stumbling down the last two stairs.  
  
"Duo...I," Heero stammered looking at Duo's bruised cheek.   
  
"Solo go to the play room. I need to talk to your father," Duo said. Solo did as he was told and left the room. Heero colsed the gap between Duo and himself, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist.   
  
"God Duo, I'm so sorry," Heero said.   
  
"It's alright," Duo said, returning the embrace.   
  
"How can you forgive me so easily? I...I raped you Duo," Heero said.   
  
"I love you too much to be mad at you," Duo smiled slightly.   
  
"I don't deserve you," Heero said resting his head on Duo's shoulder.   
  
"There's no one else I'd rather be with, Heero. You deserve me as much as I deserve you," Duo said.   
  
  
  
"I didn't hurt the baby or you too badly did I," Heero asked pulling away to look in Duo's eyes.   
  
"No. We're both fine," Duo said.   
  
"Thank God," Heero sighed.   
  
"How's your head," Duo asked running his hands through Heero's hair.   
  
"Other than the fact that it feels like it's split into a million pieces. I'm just fine and dandy," Heero smiled.   
  
"Come with me and I'll fix you up," Duo smiled dragging Heero into the kitchen.   
  
"Take these," Duo said handing two pills to Heero.   
  
"What are these," Heero asked taking the pills out of Duo's hand.   
  
"Ibuphrophin. It's a powerful pain releaver," Duo said.  
  
"Thanks," Heero said downing the pills.   
  
"Anytime love," Duo smiled taking Heero's hand and leading him out of the kitchen.   
  
"I'm going to get Solo out of the playroom," Duo said letting go of Heero's hand. Duo walked only a few steps before his body wavered and he fell over side ways. Luckily Heero caught him before Duo hit the floor.   
  
"Duo," Heero called worridly. No answer. Heero checked Duo's heart rate and breathing.  
  
'Normal.'Heero thought.'He's over exhausted himself.'Heero smiled looking down at his sleeping love in his arms.   
  
"Bed time for you," Heero whispered picking Duo up and carrying him up stairs to their shared bedroom.  
  
Time passed quickly and Duo was three months into his pregnancy. Duo took time off from work considering he couldn't do much in his condition. Heero stayed home more and Solo spent his time at school.  
  
"Heero come here," Duo said.   
  
"What? Is something wrong," Heero asked walking over to his love.   
  
"No,feel," Duo said taking Heero's hand and placing it on his swollen stomach. Heero felt the baby kick against his hand and smiled.   
  
"Amazing," Heero said kissing Duo passonantly.   
  
"What's amzing," Solo asked.   
  
"Come here Solo," Heero said. Solo did as told.   
  
"Gimme your hand," Duo said taking Solo's hand and putting it on his stomach.   
  
"What's that," Solo asked feeling the baby kick.   
  
"It's the baby kicking," Duo smiled.   
  
"Why's it kickin," Solo asked,   
  
"Its how we know the baby is healthy," Heero said picking up his son.   
  
"Why," Solo asked.   
  
"Just does," Heero shrugged.   
  
"Does it hurt," Solo asked.   
  
"No," Duo answered.   
  
"That's weally cool. Papa can I take Daddy to show 'n' tell," Solo asked.   
  
"I don't think so," Heero answered.   
  
"Awww," Solo replied. Duo just laughed and tapped the end of Solo's nose with his finger. 


	6. Delievery

*~*~*~*~*5 Months Later*~*~*~*~*  
  
Click...Clack...Clack. click. Tap clack. clack. clack. clack.  
  
"Heero take a break you've been on that computer for hours," Duo sighed placing a hand on his stomach as a sharp kick from the baby alarmed him a little.  
  
'Its never done that before. Oh well I'm sure it's nothing.'Duo thought.   
  
"I have to finish this," Heero said annoidly.   
  
  
  
"Well sorry," Duo said louder than necessary.   
  
"Don't get mad at me Duo. I'm not in the mood to argue," Heero said rubbing his throbbing temples.   
  
"I didn't ask you to argue did I? NO I didn't. You really stress me out Heero Yuy," Duo yelled storming out of the office and slamming the door behind him.  
  
'Damn it Heero! I've got to worry over you, Solo, this new baby coming and Quatre is stressing me out to come over and having dinner. Heero...well He's always stressing me out about everything!'Duo thought walking down the stairs. Duo gasped as he felt the sharp gab of pain in his stomach again.  
  
  
  
'What's going on?'Duo asked before he threw up a clear liquid.  
  
'Shit...No! NO! NO! NO! Not NOW!..'Duo thought.   
  
"Heero," Duo said. NO answer....  
  
"Nnnn," Duo moaned as another contraction him, harder this time.   
  
"HEERO," Duo yelled.   
  
"NOT NOW DUO!I'M WORKING," Heero yelled back.   
  
"NO HEERO...Mmmmm...HEERO NOW," Duo yelled holding his stomach.   
  
"NOW?NOW WHAT," Heero asked.   
  
  
  
"HEERO!ITS COMING NOW," Duo yelled.   
  
"WHAT'S COMING NOW I DON'T UNDERST....SHIT," Heero yelled slamming out of the office at a dead run.   
  
"Nnmmm," Duo moaned again in pain.   
  
"Duo?! You're in labor," Heero asked. Duo simply nodded his head.   
  
"Damn …you're to early," Heero said.   
  
"Heero...You've...You've got to get me to Dr. Haley's hospital," Duo panted.   
  
"Alright," Heero said picking Duo up and carrying him easily to the car.   
  
"Hurry...Hurry Heero I don't know how long I can take this," Duo said as Heero buckled Duo in and leaned the chair back some.   
  
"I am," Heero said closing the car door and running to the other side.  
  
"Heero, Hurry. I can feel it," Duo moaned.   
  
"Shit, Duo, don't push. Whatever you do don't push," Heero ordered.   
  
"Easy for you to say," Duo said.  
  
They arrived at the hospital shortly after.  
  
"How many months is he Heero," Dr. Haley asked.   
  
"Eight," Heero answered.   
  
"That's ok then. How far a part are the contractions," Dr. Haley asked.   
  
"Two minuets and Dr. He's dilated," Heero answered as Duo was rolled down the hall to Dr2(delivery room).  
  
"GOD get it out of me," Duo yelled.   
  
"How far apart are the contractions now," Dr. Haley asked.   
  
"One minuet," Heero answered.   
  
"Damn we're cutting it close," Dr. Haley cursed shoving the stretcher into DR2.  
  
"Hold on Duo this will be over in no time," Dr. Haley said injecting an anestic into Duo's arm.   
  
"I hope so. He's breaking my hand," Heero said prying his hand lose from Duo's grip.   
  
"Wuss," Duo laughed before moaning in pain as another contraction hit.   
  
"Lets deliver this baby shall we," Dr. Haley smiled.   
  
"Please," Duo replied.   
  
"Alright.. Scalpel," Dr. Haley ordered.   
  
"Dr. He's too far for a c-section. He's 10cms dilated," A male nurse answered.   
  
  
  
"Shit! It'll rip him in two," Dr. Haley replied.   
  
"Well do something," Heero ordered.   
  
"We'll have to deliver it the old fashioned way," Dr. Haley sighed.   
  
"I don't care! Just get it out of me," Duo cried.   
  
"Alright Duo...This is going to hurt like a bitch," Dr. Haley said injecting another pain killer into Duo's arm.   
  
"Can't be worse than this," Duo replied.   
  
"Oh but it is," Dr. Haley said with a small frown.   
  
"Will it kill him," Heero asked.   
  
"Not if we start operating on him as soon as the baby is delivered. Plus we'll have to remove the womb inside of him...he won't be able to bare again," Dr. Haley sighed.   
  
"As long as he'll live through it I don't care what it takes, do it," Heero said.   
  
"Alright then...Now Duo...Push," Dr. Haley ordered. Duo looked at her in alarm.   
  
"Push Duo," Heero said.   
  
(Few seconds later).  
  
"Come on Duo push," Dr. Haley ordered.   
  
"I can't," Duo panted.   
  
"You have to," Dr. Haley said.   
  
"God Duo I don't know how you're doing this, but....God," Heero said watching the whole thing.   
  
"Shut up Heero! You aren't HELPING," Duo yelled.   
  
"PUSH DAMNIT DUO," Dr. Haley ordered.   
  
"Dr. The baby is crowning," the male nurse said.   
  
"Duo one last push and it's over," Dr. Haley said in normal voice.   
  
"Push on the count of three...1...2...Push," Dr. Haley said.   
  
"I CAN'T!!! GOD," Duo screamed as he pushed with the last bit of his energy.  
  
A few minuets later Duo was being operated on while one of Dr. Haley's nurses cleaned up the new born baby. Duo had on a breathing mask and his eyes were closed as he rested some during the operation. Heero held Duo's hand and stroked back sweat clicked bangs.  
  
"You did it Duo...I don't know how, but you did it, again," Heero smiled. Duo just squeezed Heero's hand.   
  
  
  
"Mr. Yuy? While they finish the corrective surgery on Mr. Maxwell-Yuy you should go and tell your waiting party everything is fine," A nurse said at the door way.   
  
"Huh," Heero wondered leaving Duo's side and walking out the door to see Quatre, Trowa, their daughter, Samantha, and their twins, Alexandra and Triton, Wufei and Solo all waiting out in the hallway.   
  
"PAPA," Solo yelled running to grab onto Heero's leg.   
  
"Heero! How's Duo," Quatre asked.   
  
"He and the infant are fine," Heero smiled ruffling Solo's hair.   
  
"Daddy's not dying then," Solo asked with tearful eyes.   
  
"No, Daddy's fine. Tired, but fine," Heero answered.   
  
"Mr. Yuy," A nurse walked out of the DR with a tiny bundle in her arms. Heero turned his attention towards the woman.   
  
"I'd like you to meet your daughter," The nurse said handing the bundled baby over to Heero. Heero looked at the small baby in his arms and remembered holding another baby four years ago.   
  
"Papa let me see," Solo said tugging at Heero's pant leg. Heero smiled and kneeled down to Solo's level still holding the baby protectively in his arms.   
  
"This is your sister Solo," Heero said.   
  
"Mine," Solo asked.   
  
"Yes. You're a big brother now, Solo," Heero said looking up at his son's questioning eyes.  
  
'He's not a baby that'll fit in my arms like he did four years ago...he's grown so much, but Solo is still my first baby and my son, that I'll always love.'Heero smiled as Solo examined the small child.  
  
~*~*~Next Day~*~*~*  
  
"He can't walk for a while because he may pull the stitches, but we'll release him tomorrow," Dr. Haley said to Heero.   
  
"You act as if I'm not in the room," Duo laughed holding the new baby in his arms.   
  
"Sorry Duo," Dr. Haley smiled.   
  
"Yea yea," Duo smiled looking down at the baby.   
  
"I'll leave you four alone," Dr. Haley said walking out of the room.   
  
"What are we going to name her," Heero asked sitting on the bed next to Duo.   
  
"I don't know," Duo shrugged looking down into a pair of sleepy eyes.   
  
"What about Duet," Heero suggested.   
  
"Solo and Duet. I like it," Duo smiled.   
  
"What do you think Solo. You like the name Duet," Heero asked.   
  
"I like it as long as I can still be her big brother," Solo said sitting on Heero's lap.   
  
"You'll always be her big brother," Heero said wrapping his arms around Solo.   
  
"And we'll love both of you no less and no greater than the other," Duo said smoothing down Duet's chestnut baby hair.   
  
"Alwight," Solo said watching the baby yawn.   
  
"Now my life is perfect. I couldn't possibly ask for more," Heero said.   
  
"Nor could I," Duo said kissing Heero's lips quickly.   
  
"EEWWW gross," Solo said before Heero tickled his son.  
  
'Yup. Everything is perfect.'Duo thought laughing at Heero and Solo while starring into Duet's Persian blue eyes.  
  
The End. 


End file.
